Paradoxo
by Domino Nutels
Summary: Vivo entre a felicidade e a tristeza por sua causa" Fic pro LaviYuu's Day e pra Coala n. Reviews, sim?


**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-man não me pertence, se pertencesse Lenalee já teria morrido e o yaoi prevaleceria no anime/mangá. Uhuul õ/

**N/A:** Bem, essa é minha primeira fic aqui no fandom de DGM então deem um desconto, ok? Aproveitem que é de graça!

NINA! *-*~ Espero que goste ta bem? Não ta muito boa na minha opinião mas eu fiz de coração ç2 (rimou LOL)

Me perdoe por não escrever um coisa descente pra tu ç_ç /semata

* * *

**Paradoxo**

Isso que vou falar pode soar estranho para algumas pessoas, mas não me considero alguém feliz, para falar a verdade, eu não sei nem se sou alguém... É complicado para mim olhar no espelho e lá ver refletida a "minha" imagem, eu o encaro e não vejo nada, não sou eu que estou ali...

Dentre tantos rostos, tantas personalidades que tive nenhuma, _nunca_, havia me mostrando o quão triste é ser um bookman.

Sinceramente, não sei se ser o Lavi foi algo bom na minha vida. Até acho estranho chama-la de minha, já que vivo em função da História... O velho Bookman diz que é uma grande honra poder registrar os grandes acontecimentos do mundo, mas desde que virei Lavi venho me questionando se isso é mesmo verdade, se essa conversa toda de honra faz mesmo sentido.

Por um lado, concordo que ser bookman é uma dádiva, você pode conhecer o mundo de Norte a Sul, mas por outro... Bem , por outro você não tem uma vida própria, não tem nem se quer uma identidade fixa e ainda tem de renunciar totalmente aos sentimentos.

Há alguns anos, a questão de controlar os sentimentos era algo relativamente fácil de se controlar para mim. Mas depois que virei o que sou hoje, começou a ficar difícil, _muito _mais difícil... Quando eu e o velho fomos documentar a guerra que o Conde do Milênio estava criando é evidente que conheci muitas pessoas, porém conheci alguém por quem me interessei imensamente. Era um cara estranho, mal humorado e que não gostava nem um pouco de intimidades. Achei-o curioso e decidi que seria amigo dele, já haviam me avisado das atitudes que o irritavam e que devia manter distancia, mas como já é de praxe, não dei ouvidos e me aproximei daquela figura solitária:

- Você deve ser o Yuu, né?

Ele se virou para mim com os olhos arregalados e uma expressão demoníaca na face. Achei engraçado, então alarguei o sorriso e estendi a mão:

- Sou Lavi.

Yuu se levantou e apertou a minha mão tão forte que eu achei que meus dedos iriam se esfarelar. Abri a boca e fiz uma cara de dor

- Alguém já disse que você é desprezível, _Lavi_? –ele me perguntou pronunciando meu nome com nojo

Depois que nos apresentamos – se é que _aquilo_ pode se achar assim-, passei a falar com ele todos os dias mesmo sendo abruptamente ignorado e algumas vezes te apanhando.

Atazanar o juízo de Yuu virou o meu esporte favorito.

Um dia, o Bookman me chamou dizendo que iríamos passar um tempo na China, achei um máximo, afinal conheceria mais um país.

Porém, quando chegamos lá comecei a sentir falta de algo, mais especificamente de _alguém_... Então tratei de procurar uma pessoa tão interessante quanto _ele_.

Acho que nem preciso comentar que a procura foi em vão...

O tempo passou. Quando retornamos à Ordem Negra fui automaticamente atrás de Yuu, eu precisava vê-lo. Mas ele havia saído em uma missão, então só me restava esperar a sua volta.

Uns dias depois, ele retornou. Uma alegria sem tamanho me tomou naquele momento, tive uma vontade louca de gritar, um arrepio percorreu minha espinha quando ele me olhou, então fiquei mole e minha face começou a queimar. Pensei que estava doente, mas percebi que esses "sintomas" só apareciam quando Yuu estava perto de mim.

"_Merda!"_ pensei. _"Me apaixonei..."_

Ao chegar nessa conclusão, me desesperei. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo comigo, tentei me convencer que era algo passageiro, mas a medida que o tempo passava, as tonturas e calas frios só faziam piorar. Passei a olhar para Yuu com outros olhos, a ficar com vontade de ter ele perto de mim.

Até que chegou um dia em que eu o amava tanto, _tanto_, que tinha vontade de ser Lavi até o ultimo dia da minha vida...

Mas o grande problema em querer ser alguém para sempre é que isso não pode acontecer. Não com o sucessor do Bookman. Mudar de tempos em tempos é algo inevitável para mim, por isso penso que se eu nunca tivesse virado Lavi, talvez me apaixonar pelo Yuu nunca viesse a acontecer. São tantas as perguntas que vem ocupando a minha mente nos últimos dias. Talvez isso, talvez aquilo...

"_Yuu, Yuu... Olhe o que você fez comigo..." _Disse para mim mesmo no dia em que lhe roubei um beijo ainda podendo sentir os seus lábios nos meus. Achei que fazendo aquilo estaria arriscando meu pescoço, mas você Yuu... Você simplesmente fechou os olhos e me correspondeu. Aquele foi o primeiro beijo de muitos que ainda estavam por vir.

"_Yuu, Yuu... Olhe o que você fez comigo de novo..." _Disse para mim mesmo no dia em que acordei com os músculos doloridos e uma cabeleira morena deitada ao meu lado. Aquela foi a primeira de muitas noites que ainda dormiríamos juntos.

"_Yuu, Yuu... Olhe o que você fez comigo mais uma vez."_ Disse para mim mesmo no dia em que chorei por amor. E aquelas foram as primeiras lágrimas de um rio que eu ainda choraria.

Não sabia que o amor era algo que machucava, e acabei descobrindo da pior maneira possível. Yuu não tem noção de como ele me machuca quando no meio da noite vai embora e me deixa sozinho no quarto. Não sabe como é doloroso amar alguém que nem ele.

Quando batem na minha porta tarde da noite, não preciso nem adivinhar quem é. Abro-a e o deixo entrar, ele me empurra na cama de se deita por cima de mim. Sinto que sou apenas um objeto que satisfaz os desejos sexuais dele, e também sinto que devo dar um fim definitivo nessa história. Penso então em falar como me sinto, falar tudo que esta preso na minha garganta, mas toda vez que Yuu pronuncia "Lavi" num sussurro ao meu ouvido... Simplesmente esqueço de tudo que já aconteceu entre nós, esqueço de todas as tristezas que ele já me fez passar e vivo tudo aquilo como se fosse a primeira vez. Mas...

Depois do "primeiro" beijo...

Depois da "primeira" noite juntos...

Depois disso o que vem...?

Vêm as lágrimas, vêm a tristeza, vêm a magoa.

Por isso me pergunto se toda a felicidade e prazer que ele me proporcionou conseguem amenizar essa dor.

Bem, me fazendo _sofrer_, me fazendo _chorar_... Acima de tudo isso, ele me ensinou a _amar_.

* * *

**N/A:** Fic cu que eu escrevi de TPM escutando Ana Carolina. Sim, isso mesmo Ana Carolina.

Doa a quem doer, Lavi é uma pessoa triste, fato D:

DGM VAI VOLTAR EM AGOSTO! *O*~ /morremasressuscitapraler

É coisa boa demais pra um dia: LaviYuu's Day e saber que DGM vai voltar *-*


End file.
